Total Drama Dangerous
Chapter 1: TOTAL DRAMA Iceberg! Chris: Welcome Maggots from your's truly the internet and welcome to total drama…dangerous! This season, we are going to spice up the internet with the hot new season and this season gets a whole lot better because 15 campers will be together in two teams until the merge to battle for one million big ones! (Laughs) Who will win this time on total…Drama…Dangerous! (theme song) Chris: welcome to total drama dangerous! The campers that are returning are Trent, Beth, Duncan, Heather, Owen, Lindsay, Gwen, Sam, Alejandro, Cameron, Katie, and Dj! New campers are Mody, Lulu, and Drake. Welcome contestants! Duncan: Yeah, we get it hi! I only came back once again out of jail because I want everyone to know I’m once again a bad boy! Chris: Whatever you say Nice guy. (laughs) Duncan: stop calling me that (glares at Chris) Chris: whatever you say nice boy. (laughs) Duncan (conf): I rather go back to jail then be called a nice guy! He’s also the reason I went to jail and came back to the show! (conf ends). Trent: well, it’s great to be back on the series. After this slacker! (points at Duncan) stole my girl and now I’m sad! Owen: Guys, guys, stop fighting! We need to think on the good side of things (farts in Duncan and Trent’s Face) Sorry. Trent: well, I’m never going to forgive him Duncan: first of all, you were dumped not because of me, because of your 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 fetish and your lacking on flirting. Lulu: calm down guys! My name’s lulu and I want you guys to calm down! It’s okay don’t worry, don’t worry! Ah! (runs after shell falls on her foot) Lindsay: Hi, Tyler (hugs Chris) Chris: I’m Chris! The host with the most! (gets Lindsay off him) Lindsay: Oh, hi Craig how are you? Chris: Fine! Now go (drags Lindsay away) Cameron: Hi Chris! (walks over to Sam playing on the Xbox 360) Sam: ah man! This game sucks! (throws console) Chris: Get ready campers to the first challenge which is a swimming challenge get ready and be ready when you need it and stay fit and active. Alejandro: Si, we shall come ready and prepared (conf) I decided to keep my stuff on until, I know it’s not a trick so Chris won’t scam me or fool me ever again! (later that day) Chris: Welcome back campers to another good old, challenge from me! And today’s challenge you all will have to swim in this water into the bottom to retrieve a Chris idol! Don’t get happy these all are fakes! Dj: Are you serious it’s cold and that water could be ten times as cold (shivering) Katie: I’m cold even with my little shorts on! Drake: Well that’s no problem for me I’m a natural! (conf) I got game and I am not a chicken of cold water! (conf ends) Duncan: (impressed by drake) wow? (conf) drake has some game and that’s the reason he’s a good ally. Mody: what are we waiting for then, let’s go in the water! (jumps into water and then turns into a iceberg) Heather: well, I’m not going in there without assistants! Alejandro: (carries heather into water with him and he becomes a iceberg) p-p-perhaps, I could of m-m-made you swim first. (conf) that’s so cold water Dang you Chris McLean! Heather: Not so lucky now (laughs). (conf) alejandro is trying to win me over after stealing my idol in all-stars and I can forgive him, when he eliminates himself! (gets off of alejandro’s iceberg and slips into the water making a iceberg too) Trent: I can do this since I didn’t have a swimsuit on (gets next to drake which is also swimming) are you okay in this water? Drake: yeah sure, I’ll maybe be in alliance with you, you seem really strong like me! Trent: deal! (conf) maybe drake can be my friend and we can both get rid of Duncan yes it’s a win, win! (conf ends) Duncan: (jumps into the water after listening to Trent and drake) too much play time, now beat it! (pushes Trent and swims to the bottom of the ocean) Trent: That’s it! (goes underwater also and starts punching Duncan in the face and grabs a Chris idol) Chris: It looks like duncan, drake, and trent will battle it out to win the challenge! Meanwhile, heather, alejandro and mody are frozen! Cameron: The water is cold so if I make a pathway we can go under into the water with a big jacket! (gives Lulu, Sam, and Katie a jacket and then jumps into water) s-so-so not cold! (grabs Chris idol) Chris: (Drake also grabs a idol) and…! Cameron and drake are team captains who will be in there teams! Find out on total drama dangerous! Mal: (walks into A cabin) perfect! Chapter 2: food vs. fight fright! Chris: last time on total drama dangerous! The 15 campers arrived to the island with one goal in mind to win! But when the day went cold the campers were scared to go into the water until Cameron proved he had the skills to make it into the water winning team captain and also duncan and trent fighting but drake won the other idol! So who will they pick for there teams and who will be filled with stuffing and gravy! (laughs) right here on- Chef: total drama dangerous! Chris: (whines) that was my line! (theme song) Chris: (walks over to drake and Cameron) okay guys pick your teams! Trent: I hope duncan isn’t on my team! (glares at duncan) Duncan: (points at trent) and I hope I’m not in the same team as this loser! Gwen: Will you guys stop fighting over me! (glares at trent and Duncan). (conf) okay… duncan I still have some feelings for him but I don’t care and trent I do care till really about! (conf ends) stop it guys! (blushes). And has anyone notice that heather’s bald again! (laughs) Heather: my hair was burnt when I fell into the fireplace to see if Santa clause was real! (gets nervous) Alejandro: (laughs) your so pity! You think Santa is actually real! (laughs) (everyone starts laughing) Duncan: I can’t stop laughing! (laughs hard) Heather: Shut up! Shut up! (glares at alejandro) Cameron: okay! I pick first! I choose Sam! Sam: Yes! New teammates for everyone! Just like teammates in jak and daxter! (smiles at Cameron) Drake: I choose trent, because he’s nice unlike duncan! (laughs demonally with trent) Duncan: (CONF) he sounds like he’s in an alliance with him trying to get me out! Darn trent! Trent: Thanks Drake! (smiles at drake) Cameron: I pick next…K…..A…..t…..I……e?! Katie: (screams in joy) Lindsay: Will you please shut up! (screams at Katie) Katie: Sorry I’m just too happy because he picked me! Drake: I pick next is Lindsay! Lindsay: Thanks Mody! (hugs drake) Drake: I’m drake…that’s mody (points at mody picking his noise) Mody: (stops picking noise and starts looking at Lindsay) w….w…..ow! your hot! Lindsay: Thanks drake! (hugs mody) Mody: wow! Chef: get off the girl! (pushes Mody away) Chris: Good one chef! Cameron: I pick OWEN! Owen: (laughs) yeah! That’s what I’m talking about! :D (farts in Cameron’s face) thank you dude and excuse me! Drake: Heather and Alejandro! Cameron: I pick Duncan and mody! Drake: Gwen and dj! Cameron: I pick Beth and lulu! Beth: Yeah! A team! Chris: And today’s challenge both of your teams must battle it out with this big bowl of gruel that me, chef, and alejandro took out last night to here! Beth: And… How are we supposed to eat all of that?! Chris: All of you from each team! Duncan: Well… I’m going in! (dives into gruel) Gwen: I’m going in too! Wish me luck (kisses trent) good luck! (dives into gruel) ah! So much gruel! (barfs into gruel) Duncan: Ew! (barfs into gruel) Lindsay: cool! Hey, Beth let’s go into the gruel together! (falls into gruel with Beth) Category:BOTO Spinoffs